1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. The semiconductor device includes a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices capable of transmitting and receiving data wirelessly have been developed. Such semiconductor devices are called an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, an IC label, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282050) and the like, and have already been introduced into some field.
The semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving data wirelessly uses an antenna, and is classified roughly into two categories: a semiconductor device including a substrate over which both of a transistor and an antenna are provided is used, and a semiconductor device including a first substrate provided with a transistor and a second substrate provided with an antenna are used. These two types of semiconductor devices are used properly in accordance with a frequency band in many cases. In addition, it is necessary to increase the space for an antenna in order to lengthen the communication distance of such a semiconductor device. Therefore, the first substrate provided with the transistor and the second substrate provided with the antenna are often used to increase the space for the antenna.